Ghost
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: When Chris gets in an accident. she is faced with a lot of questions! Is she dead? What is that screaming? And who are the guys with guns? This is my first attempt on here, so be nice lol! I've been working up the nerve to publish for a while! COMPLETE OC
1. Chapter 1

I silently sped along the highway, my favorite music drifting from my car stereo as I sipped on some hot coffee "Aw, man…" I complained when my warm drink spilled over my favorite jeans. Muttering incoherently, I began hastily wiping at my now stained jeans. A bright white light filled my vision, and I looked up to see two headlights headed right for me. My tires squealed as I tried to get out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough and we collided. My head hit the wheel, and everything went black.

* * *

* * *

* * *

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes. It felt like I was emerging from a fog, and that fog was clinging to my mind. Everything was blurry at first, and then I saw that I was looking up at a bleached white ceiling. Very slowly and carefully, I sat up, and a strong sense of vertigo hit me. I got the idea that I had been lying down for a while. Once my sight returned from my head rush, I looked around at my surroundings. I seemed to be in a hospital room, the room was empty except for the bed I had been lying on. Grunting slightly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and carefully got to my feet. I barely registered the fact that I was still wearing my favorite jeans and t-shirt…not hospital garb. I walked out into the hallway, and I saw a nurse bundling past me.

"Excuse me," I began, but she didn't seem to hear me as she kept walking. I tried to speak to a few other hospital personnel, but none responded. I looked up to the ceiling in exasperation, and a bright light bulb brought images swirling into my conscious mind. I was in the car and spilled some coffee on my jeans…I was hit by another car! I looked down at the jeans I was wearing and saw that there was no stain on them, nor on my shirt. An icy grip clutched my stomach as I tried to speak to another person. This time I jumped right in front of them so they would have to speak to me. They walked right on past…or should I say _through_. The nurse walked right through me. I gasped. What was happening to me? I began running through the hallways, begging people to see me, to _speak_ to me, but I got nothing. It was like I wasn't there. Finally, I came to a list of who was in the hospital. I quickly scanned it and saw my name. Christine Bellarose.

_No need to panic,_ I told myself,_ just go to the room and there will be someone there to help._ I ran up to the room the listing had instructed, but stopped dead when I saw something completely insane and impossible. _Impossible_, I told myself when I saw that lying in the hospital bed was none other than _me_. I looked terribly beaten up, bruised and broken. Sitting beside my bed was mom; she obviously came to see me. A thought hit me. _Am I dead?_ I looked fearfully up at the heart monitor and sighed in relief when I saw that it was continuously beeping. A doctor came in then.

"Mrs. Bellarose?" He asked hesitantly. Mom looked up and I saw that her face was blotchy and her eyes were red from crying.

"Yes?" She answered, her voice cracking. It pained me to see her like that. She was obviously breaking apart inside.

"The tests just got back. As far as we can tell, your daughter is alright, but we only will be able to determine her full condition when she wakes up," He grimaced slightly. Mom took a deep breath.

"You mean _if_ she wakes up?" She asked quietly. Frowning sympathetically, the doctor nodded. I felt a spasm of panic. I _had_ to get back into my body. It was literally a matter of life and death.

"Mom, I'm going to be ok," I promised her aloud. She didn't look at me or anything, so I knew that she hadn't heard me. I reached out to touch her hand, but mine passed right through her. I felt a tear roll down my apparently non-existent cheek and I left the room. I couldn't handle it. It was too strange, sitting vigil over my own body. I decided to see if I could leave the hospital. I found that I could. I tried speaking to a few other people, but still no one acknowledged me. I needed to find someone who would see me. I wandered the streets of Saskatoon for days, obviously not needing food or water. I didn't sleep, I didn't stop. I merely roamed, hoping someone would acknowledge me. Several times I even stepped into the way of a car, and let it pass right through me. It was an odd feeling, watching the car pass through you but not physically feel it. I wandered and wandered, finally coming to the Marr Residence.

The Marr Residence is one of the oldest buildings in Saskatoon, and supposedly is haunted. I decided to see if I could find any ghosts there who could help me. I wandered right in, not bothering to try the door, but passing right through it. I called out, trying to alert someone or something of my presence, and I sure got a response.

A spine tingling scream echoed through the dark halls, and even though I knew nothing could harm me now, I was scared. I knew that the scream was not of the natural world, and that I was not alone in the old wooden building. I practically flew into the room nearest to me. It seemed to be the kitchen. There was an old stove sitting in one corner, and a rickety old table in the other. I sat down with a huff in a chair. I was relieved that I didn't sink right through it, and began singing to myself to wait it out until morning, trying not to let my terror overcome me. It would be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Ok, hello all! What do you think so far? Please review, each review I get literally sends me into a happy fit *does a little dance* so please, please, please review!! Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Days and nights passed. A few visitors came through, but I didn't really care. They couldn't see me and I didn't really see them. I spent my time alternating between singing and crying as I worked on being able to move solid objects. After about three weeks, I was able to hold solid objects when I really concentrated, and I had found an old pen. I tried writing, and I found that I could write on the walls and ground! I was thrilled! My accomplishments were dulled then by the continuous screaming throughout the nights, and then, one afternoon, it got worse. As only haunted houses can.

I was sitting alone in my room when I heard a scream. I found this odd, because it only screamed at night. Then I realized that it wasn't the same scream that I heard every night, this was a human scream. I jumped up and ran out the door, only to see a woman lying on the ground, convulsing. Standing above her was a person, a man it looked like, in old army clothing. I yelled at him to leave her alone, and he glared up at me. I screamed myself when I saw that his eyes were manic, fire burned within them. I started using my new ability to make as much noise as possible. Within 15 minutes, a group of police officers burst through the door. They obviously didn't see the man or me, and he disappeared. They quickly got an ambulance and took the woman away, leaving me wondering who on heaven (apparently hell) and earth that man could have been.

All day and night I pondered who he could be, but my wandering thoughts were interrupted when I heard the creaky front door opening. I was still singing softly to myself, but I stopped when I heard the door. Suddenly, two men burst through the door of my kitchen, wielding guns. I screamed, and somehow I knew that they heard me, as they flinched. I hit the floor to escape the guns. An earth shattering boom escaped the barrel of the gun, and I was relieved to see that I hadn't been hurt. _You idiot_, I thought to myself,_ you're a __spirit__, so they can't hurt you with a gun!_ I straightened up. I carefully picked up a picture with the intent to throw it at them and get them the hell out of there before the other ghost got them, but the shorter one fired his gun right into my chest and I was blown to pieces.

I felt myself blast apart, my hands going that way, my legs going another. I seemed to drift in space for a while. I could still see, and the two men pulled out a strange device with flashing red lights on it. I watched, curious, as they walked around the room with it.

"It's still here, just messed up. By tomorrow it will have gathered itself again, so we have until tomorrow to find the remains, and then salt and burn them," the taller one finally announced to the other one. I wondered faintly what remains they meant. I couldn't really think straight, but I knew they had left when the door closed again.

Very slowly, over the course of the rest of the night and most of the day, my body pieced itself together, reconnecting my limbs and thoughts. _They shot me_; I realized when I was finally mostly together. I was weaker than I had been before; I only could use the pen, and I could barely write. Very slowly, I realized that the closer that night came, the more likely it was that they would come back. I weakly picked up the pen and wrote on the wall, a warning for them to stop when they came back. _**Please, wait**_, it read. I then sat down and tried to summon as much of my strength as possible. Finally, at about 2 in the morning, I heard the door open again. I braced myself, and watched silently as they burst into the room again, guns still wielded. The taller one gaped when his eyes came in contact with the writing on the wall. He gestured to it, and once the shorter one saw it, he looked completely confused.

"I thought you said this wack job was crazy!" He whispered to the taller one, who shrugged. I very carefully picked up the pen again, and cringed when they raised the guns to point at me. I moved towards the wall, and a gun fired. I ducked just in time for the strange ammo to hit the wall. Now I was mad. I stalked over to the wall. _**What was that for?**_ I wrote angrily. They seemed awestruck. _**What the hell are you doing here anyways?**__**Just leave me alone!**_The taller one stepped forward cautiously.

"Are you trying to talk to us?" He asked hesitantly. I rolled my ghostly eyes. _Duh_, I wrote sarcastically. He seemed stunned. "Uh, aren't you the one that made that woman go insane?" Before I could write a reply, the other one butt in.

"Sam! You don't talk to these freaks! You shoot 'em, and then you burn their bones! Easy as pie!" My annoyance was making me more powerful. I picked up a small stone and flicked it at him. He raised his gun to me again. _**Look**_**,** I wrote, _**I'm not the one coming in here and waving my gun in the air. I just want to be left alone. **_The taller one grimaced.

"We can't leave you alone if you harmed that woman. You need to be put to rest," I flinched. _**But I'm not dead!**_ I wrote impatiently. The shorter one snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm Marilyn Monroe," He was really making me mad. _**'kay, seriously, what the hell? I'm not dead.**_ I sat down in a huff on the chair. The taller one looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, if you're in the Marr Residence and we can't see you, then yeah, you're dead," I frowned. These guys were really not safe here. Suddenly, as if in response to my thought, the man in the soldiers clothing appeared behind them. _**Behind You!**_ I wrote quickly. They turned and I knew that they could see him too. They fired their gun at him, but missed. He knocked the shorter one away and he hit the wall. The soldier then stared down at the taller one and he slowly fell to the ground, obviously in pain. I remembered what had happened to that poor woman, and I couldn't let it happen again, even if it was the idiots that had shot me. I rushed forward and tried to tackle the other ghost. He paid me no attention. My fury and fear combined to make me more powerful than I had ever been before. I grabbed the taller one's gun and shot at the ghost. With another manic scream, he blasted to pieces. I reached down and grabbed the taller one's hand and pulled him up. He stared around in surprise and I knew he still couldn't see me. The shorter one got up. I handed the gun to the shorter one.

"What the hell was that?" The shorter one yelled angrily. I was too busy staring down at my hands to answer him. I had touched a human. And they had _felt_ it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty! Chapter Three! So, I definitely forgot to do the disclaimer thingy, so here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Dean/Sam Winchester or anything from the TV show Supernatural. I wish I did, but oh well. I also don't own the Marr Residence...some person who's last name is Marr probably does. I'm really not sure...

Anywhoozle! Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

"I-I think I was just saved from a ghost…_by_ a ghost," the taller one stammered uncertainly. I looked up at him.

"Can you hear me?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't receive an answer. Sighing, I went over to the wall. _**You gonna tell me who you are now?**_ I asked.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam," the shorter one introduced them. Sam was still awestruck that a ghost had saved him from another ghost. _**Okay, I don't know who that other guy was, but he hurt that woman, and I wasn't gonna let him hurt you guys too. You seem to be good guys when you're not shooting me**__. _Sam cracked a smile, and my heart melted slightly at the adorable puppy-ness of his look.

"So what's your name?" He asked. I smiled too. Finally, we were acting civilized. _**Chris**_, I wrote. He nodded. "Ok Chris, we need to get rid of that other ghost," I rolled my eyes. That much had been obvious to me. "Dean, we should use the incantation," Dean scowled.

"No, never," he said blatantly. Sam frowned at him.

"Dean, we have to. We can't make the poor guy talk to us through paper over here!" It hit me that the name Chris was usually associated with a guy, so they thought I was a guy. I smiled at the thought. I was definitely _not_ a guy.

"But, if he's not a good little ghostie, we could have a huge problem on our hands!" I whacked him on the shoulder. He jumped in alarm. "Don't do that! You're hand is freezing!" He yelled at me.

"We have to," Sam said again, more firmly this time. Dean sighed.

"Alright, but I swear if this butthead turns bad, it is _so_ not my problem," Sam nodded seriously. He then pulled out a small leather-bound journal from his pack. He began reading something that sounded Latin. I watched him, completely confused, when suddenly a huge blast of wind hit me and I flew backward into the wall. A few picture frames hit me, and I felt the ghost of their presence. I had more substance suddenly.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed, getting up carefully. Even though I was a spirit, I still had balance issues.

"Was that you Chris?" Sam asked hesitantly. I froze.

"You can hear me?" I asked quietly. Sam nodded.

"'kay, Sam, is it just me or does this dude sound like a chick?" Dean asked. He paused for a second, "no offense man," he apologized to me. I was too caught up in the fact that I could speak and they could hear me to correct him on my gender.

"Holy crap! You can hear me!" I exclaimed, dancing around. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it! You can hear me!" I laughed exultantly.

"Uh, Chris?" Sam asked hesitantly, "Are you even a guy?" I smirked but didn't give an answer to his question.

"So, you guys can't see me, can you?" Dean shook his head. I ran over to Sam and kissed his cheek. He exclaimed in surprise at the feeling of a spirit coming in contact with him and waved me away, his hands going right through my torso. I cringed at the odd feeling and backed away slightly. Still on a high, I settled for hugging him as tightly as a ghost can. He jumped away in alarm. Finally, the buzz wore off. "Thanks for shooting me, by the way. That was definitely the highlight of my life," I rolled my eyes but my voice shook slightly from the memory of being shot. It had been the strangest feeling.

"Sam, I really think this isn't a dude," Dean muttered to Sam. I really rolled my eyes now.

"Oh wow, congratulations Captain Obvious! How 'bout a cookie for your enthralling discovery?" I laughed slightly, "look, fun as this is, my mom is worried sick, so I'm going to go find her now that I can talk," I turned to leave, but the clicking of a gun being loaded stopped me.

"Hold on Doll, you can't go anywhere," Dean told me. I turned to see the gun pointed right at me. Remembering how much weaker I had been after being shot, I didn't move.

"Calm down," I instructed quietly, "don't do anything rash," Dean smirked.

"I do _rash_ for a living sweetheart. Now, are you going to talk to us, or should I just shoot you?"

"Ok," I whispered, "please, just don't shoot me again," Sam seemed completely lost.

"So, Chris, you're a girl. Ok, why are you here? An old nurse, loved one of a soldier? What?" I frowned in confusion.

"Uh, I'm a student at the university here, not a _nurse_. As for soldiers, where the heck did that come from?" Sam sighed and sat down.

"You're obviously confused. I'll start from the beginning. Ok, so did you know that the Marr residence was owned by the Marr family until it was needed as a field hospital for wounded soldiers? After many soldiers had lived and died here, the hospital was closed and it was returned to the Marr family. We believed the ghost of a soldier haunts this place, and now we believe that two ghosts haunt this place. The ghost of a soldier, and apparently the ghost of a nurse," Sam paused, "that nurse is you, Chris," I laughed. Maybe that soldier _had_ made Sam go a little wonky in the head.

"You're crazy," I laughed, "Like I said, I'm a student at the university! I have a part time job as a waitress at a local bar! I'm not some 1800's nurse!" Dean didn't look like he believed me. "It's true!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"So what are you doing here then?" Sam asked.

"I was in a car accident. I woke up and didn't know where to go! I thought maybe the ghosts here would be helpful, but they really weren't. The only contact I've had with that ghost is getting help for that woman and saving you from him," I shuddered, "and his screams…ugh" Sam looked thoughtful.

"But why are you _here_? I mean, there isn't anything here that would be attached to you, is there?" I frowned.

"No, why? I started at the hospital and walked here…" Dean snorted.

"Ok, whatever. Sam, we have to go, I mean, someone had to have heard us, so we need to go _now_!" Sam looked apologetic.

"We'll be back," he promised. With that, they both got up to leave. I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Don't leave me!" I whispered harshly in Sam's face. He smiled apologetically, but then left me alone in the dark. I sat down in despair. Sitting where I was, I realized the awful truth. What Sam and Dean were saying must be true. I _must _be dead. That was the only logical explanation. I was alone, and dead.

I sat there until dawn, but with the dawn came light, and with the light came the ability to see around me. There, sitting on the floor beside where Sam had fallen to the ground was a hotel matchbook. I picked it up and saw that I recognized the motel it read. I almost smiled to myself. I memorized the hotel's address and left the Marr residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: okie dokie! Chapter 4! Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Superantural or Sam and Dean Winchester, though who wouldn't want to? Also, I don't own the Marr Residence. _**

**_Read, Enjoy, and Review pwease!!_**

* * *

The sun was dazzling and I felt its warmth on me. I was fairly substantial, so I couldn't walk through anything unless I really tried now. I caught the bus a few times, and finally, at about noon, I reached the old motel they were staying at.

When you're invisible, it's very easy to sneak into a motel and look at the listing to see where they were. Unfortunately, there was no Dean or Sam written down, but there was only one room rented out to two men, so I decided that it must be them. So, I went to their room and walked right through the door. Sure enough, lying on the beds sleeping soundly, were Sam and Dean. I smothered a laugh at the sight of Dean snoring and sat down in the chair. I wanted to wake them up, but not scare them half to death, so I softly began singing. I sang one of my favorites, Cross my Heart by Marianas Trench, and in his sleep, Dean insulted my song choice. I smiled and kept singing. Eventually, Sam woke up slowly.

"Uhh, what?" he muttered. He looked adorable when he was confused, and his floppy hair was sticking up in every direction. I wished that I had my camera. I sang as softly as possible, and once Sam was awake enough, he realized that the two of them weren't alone in the room. I watched, amused, as Sam scrambled for their device with the red lights on it. The red lights were going wild. I decided it was time to make my presence known.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I said quietly. Sam jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Chris?" He hissed, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to reply with some snarky comment on his sleeping habits, but found that I couldn't make one sarcastic sound. Even though his question was the obvious one to ask, it hit home. What _was_ I doing here? Why was I still wandering around? I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but nothing seemed to come out. Finally, something did.

"I-I don't know," I whispered hoarsely. "I didn't want to be alone…I'm…I'm dead," I felt a tear run down my ghostly cheek. Sam stretched, not really paying attention.

"And why all of the sudden have you come to this conclusion?" He yawned. I flinched.

"Because I'm still here. I thought there would be a heaven," He froze mid-stretch. A look of sympathy dawned over his face.

"Chris, I-" I cut him off.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew I was dead and you let me believe that there was hope!" I raised my voice slightly but lowered it again when Dean's snores skipped a beat. They resumed normal pace again.

"We tried to tell you, you just weren't ready to listen," His lips formed a tight line. My teeth clenched together in sudden anger.

"Does that mean I'm not going to heaven? That everything I believed is _garbage_?" I screeched, and that woke Dean up.

"Who? What?" Dean exclaimed, bolting up. If I hadn't been so devastated, I might have laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. He grabbed a knife out from under his pillow and held it at the ready.

"It's okay," Sam reassured him before turning back to me. "We really don't know. I mean, you might say that you're just not ready to go yet. That's why spirits stay. They have unfinished business, be it revenge, love, or they just can't let go of their lives. Once they do, we don't know what happens to them," I took a shuddering breath.

"So, if I just _let go_ then, I'll go?" I asked weakly. Sam nodded.

"Chris, where are you?" I took a shuddering breath.

"You mean besides from stuck in limbo?" he nodded, "in the arm chair across you're your bed," I sighed. Sam looked directly at me, and I felt his gaze actually _on _me. Dean still was staring around in confusion.

"Let go Chris, you had your time, let us have ours," I stared back for a moment, and then nodded even though he wouldn't be able to see it. I closed my eyes and mentally cut every string that had connected me to my life. I felt myself flicker, and suddenly, I couldn't breathe. My eyes flew open and I began struggling, even though I was dead, I couldn't _breathe_. Sam and Dean were looking around, and I guessed that they couldn't see or hear me. Suddenly, I felt whole. I blinked once, and heard Sam yell in surprise. I opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean staring at me in amazement.

"Chris?" Sam asked, and I realized with a jolt that he could see me. His eyes were gentle as he took in my appearance. I loved the fact that he could see me…it was gratifying. I flickered again, and suddenly I wasn't in the room with them anymore. I was in a hospital room and there were at least five doctors crowded around one bed. I could hear the tell tale tone that meant that someone's heart wasn't beating anymore. I craned my neck to see the patient and saw myself lying there again.

"No!" I shouted, but the doctors couldn't hear me. I rushed forward, but my entire body flickered again and I fell to the ground. I could feel myself slowly falling apart, just like when I had been shot except extremely slow and excruciating. I clutched at my torso, trying to hold myself together, but nothing seemed to help. Desperately, I begged either God or whatever it was that was out there to let me live. Suddenly, the single tone stopped, and then the heart monitor began beeping regularly again. I sighed in relief. The doctors that had been crowded around me did a few last tests, and after deciding that I wouldn't live through the day, went back to their everyday work. I walked slowly over to my body. My eyes were swollen, my lip was cut and fat, my face was black and blue, but I was alive. I could see that my arm was in a cast, and that someone had already signed it. I laughed slightly when I read my sister's messy writing on it, even though the message was not laughable. It was basically a plea for me to survive. I reached out to stroke the cast, but my hand went right through it. I had lost all my substantiality.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Annnnd here's chapter five! Yaaaaay! It's like a milestone or something! Disclaimer: Still dont own the boys...my people are working on it :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After staying at the hospital for an hour, I decided it was time to leave. I wasn't going to try and _let go_ again, but I had to leave the hospital. I walked for hours, and finally, without any conscious decision, I came to the Marr Residence once again. After smiling wryly at the Déjà vu, I walked in. The moonlight shone though the curtains and I saw on the ancient clock that it was around seven o'clock. Sighing, I sat down on the chair which I had sat on for days. I was back.

After about another hour, the door creaked open, and in crept Sam and Dean. I ignored them. I was too depressed to care that they were back. I was alive, but not in my own body. That was depressing. They walked into the small kitchen, and I got off my chair to walk into the other room. Once in the other room, I saw that I wasn't alone. The soldier stared at me from the shadows, his eyes gleaming psychotically. I carefully began to back away and not make eye contact, but his eyes caught mine, and suddenly I was on the ground cringing. His eyes bored into my mind and I could feel the strange tension in my mind getting tighter and tighter. I convulsed, but still his eyes held mine. They burned into my soul. A cry rang out from my lungs and I tried desperately to close my eyes, but it was impossible. I was aware of Sam and Dean bursting through the door. Sam rose the gun and fired right into the soldier's head. He roared as he dissipated. I shuddered and lay on the ground, gasping, trying to calm my mind.

"What was that all about?" Dean exclaimed angrily. "Why would the idiot yell for us to get him?" Sam merely shrugged and stared into the corner where I lay crunched up.

"I don't think he was the one that yelled," Sam mused quietly. Dean snorted.

"Who else could it have been? That Chris chick is gone, and as far as we know, there aren't any other ghosts here," I looked up and locked eyes with Sam. I knew he couldn't see me, but somehow he held my gaze. I stared at him, silently begging him to help me. My tongue was leaden and I couldn't speak at all.

"We're not alone," Sam muttered to Dean, still locking gazes with me. I reached out my arm to him and he stepped closer. I grabbed onto his arm to pull myself up. He barely flinched when my unseen arm gripped his. Our eyes stayed connected. "What happened?" he asked quietly, and I knew that he wasn't talking to Dean.

"His eyes," I whispered, but by the expectant look in Sam's eyes, I could tell he hadn't heard me. I flickered again, but I wasn't worried. I had been flickering constantly since the hospital, obviously not strong at all. Wanting to convey my message, I gently reached up and touched just beside his eye. He nodded in understanding, he had been in my place before. He reached up a hand and covered my ghostly hand with his own.

"What the heck?" Dean exclaimed, jerking me out of my state. Sam and I both turned to face him at the same time, breaking the spell. "What are you nodding at?" I smiled wryly. Dean was so oblivious.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, and I knew he meant me. I had no clue how to tell him who I was since I was too weak to handle a pen. I thought for a moment. I then touched his hand. For some reason, my hand would pass through his, but he could feel it slightly. I pulled ever so gently, and led him to the kitchen. I brought him over to the picture that I had nearly thrown at them the first time, then over to the wall on which I had written my name. He gawked at the air where I stood when he read the name again. "Chris?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. Dean was fuming beside Sam.

"What is going on?" He snapped. I smiled slightly, it was fun keeping Dean out of the loop.

"Uh, Dean, Chris's kind of still here…" Sam explained. Dean's face paled notably and I felt slightly bad for not leaving when I should have. Odd as that sounds, that's how I felt.

"She's still here?" He choked incredulously. His expression then turned skeptic, "then why isn't she talking?" I cringed, wishing I knew why. I only knew that I was simply weak. I flickered again.

"I don't know yet. Get the EMF meter," Sam instructed, looking slightly disturbed. Dean made a face at him and then pulled out the device with the red flashing lights on it. The same one he had used before. Dean waited, not moving. "Chris?" Sam asked hesitantly, "could you please come close to the meter?" he gestured to the device. Shrugging, I went right up to it, touching it ever so slightly. Dean flipped it on, but unlike last time, a million lights didn't flash on. One single solitary light flickered weakly on it. Dean's face turned amazed.

"She's so…_weak_!" he exclaimed quietly, as though speaking of one close to death. Sam exhaled slowly.

"Chris," he mused rhetorically, "what happened to you?" A tear rolled down my cheek, and I was unable to answer his question even if I had the answer.

"Well now what?" Dean asked, the former skepticism completely gone. Sam sighed.

"I don't know. We need to find out where they buried the soldiers…and which one was psychotic," I closed my eyes and relived the strange events of the evening. That was when I remembered that I had seen the name of the soldier. It had said Cpl. Lance McGillan.

"I know who he is!" I exclaimed, but Sam and Dean made no move that they had heard me. Of course they couldn't hear me! I _knew_ that.

"Man, does this mean we have to do research?" Dean whined, Sam shook his head, not amused.

"No, this means _I_ have to do research. _You_ never do any research, so _you _are going to figure out how we can help Chris," I smiled gratefully. They were going to help me! Dean grumbled incoherently about this, and then stalked out of the room. Sam laughed slightly and then followed him. With nothing else to do, I followed them as well.

The day passed uneventfully. No useful information was found, and by the time we arrived back at the boys motel room, we were all agitated. Dean decided to go out for a drink, and Sam and I stayed back at the motel. After a few hours, Dean came back, and he had drank one too many beer.

"Man," he groaned as he sat down in one of the tiny chairs, "sounds like it _sucks_ being dead. I feel bad for you Chris," I don't know why, but that set me off.

"You feel _bad_ for me?" I screeched, but he didn't hear me. I felt angry tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm dead and stuck here with you two _chuckleheads_, and all you can say is 'I feel _bad_ for you'?" I then reached over to the wall and snatched a picture from the wall. Sam froze as I whipped the picture at Dean's head. He ducked just in time and the picture hit the wall. This made me even angrier. "You can't even _begin_ to understand what I'm going through! You can't!" My voice rose another pitch and Sam jumped in surprise. He had heard me, but I wasn't done yet. I reached over and grabbed the vase from the table. I suddenly felt stronger than I had ever before. Sam gawked at me, but I still flung it at Dean. My hair whipped around my red and tear-stained face with an unnatural wind. After the vase actually hit Dean in the chest and not the head, I collapsed to the floor, unable to go on. I barely heard Sam walk over to me.

"Chris?" he asked uncertainly I didn't respond, I simply curled into a ball and breathed, trying to calm myself down. "Chris, are you alright?" I looked up to see that he was staring right at me.

"You can see me?" I whispered. He nodded hesitantly. I smiled in amazement. I looked down to see that I was covered in bruises. He was staring in worry at me…probably wondering how I had died to make me seem so beaten. I flickered again, and I felt weak.

"Where did she go?" Dean hissed from behind Sam. I looked to see him glaring around murderously. I remembered the vase I had just flung at him and felt a little bad.

"I don't know…" Sam mused, staring around in confusion. I stood up.

"You can't see me anymore?" I asked. He didn't flinch when I stepped right up to him. I felt a tear run down my cheek when I realized that he could no longer hear _or_ see me, "it's ok," I whispered, "I'll survive," Sam reached out his hand and passed it right through my stomach. I watched as goose bumps rose on his arm.

"She's still here…again," Sam sighed when he brought his arm back. Dean grumbled slightly.

"I'll look up some more strengthening incantations…" he then turned and walked over to his bed and flopped down heavily. I smiled at his self-importance.

"Look, Chris, could you just, _stay here_, and we'll figure this out, ok?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. Unfortunately, they didn't seem able to figure it out.

_**AN: Geez, Chris...have a cow why don't you? Just kidding... sorry all, I have been saying Valley Girl stuff all afternoon...its becoming an issue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: My people have been unable to buy Sam and Dean and the whole Supernatural sha-bang, so until we sort that out, Disclaimer: I don't own them :(**_

_**Alrightyroo! Chap number six...oo? haha I wanna watch A Very Supernatural Christmas again soon, and I really wanted to say that! Dang...why doesn't six rhyme with roo? Oh well. Enjoy chapter 6! **_

* * *

Days and nights passed, and still they couldn't figure out the right incantation to make me speak, and they also couldn't figure out the name Cpl. Lance McGillan. Every time they came up with a new lead, I became more and more hopeless. They were never going to find him, if anything, they were getting colder.

One night, like many others, I was sitting in the bathroom, listening to Dean try yet another incantation. The door between us was closed, but Dean thought I was sitting right beside him. The chanting stopped, and a slight gust of wind blew the tendrils of my hair around. It was nothing like the blast of wind I had encountered before. Dean sighed in the other room and I heard him trudge over to his bed and lay down. I curled into a ball on the bathroom floor and began to cry very quietly. After a while, my soft crying turned to hiccupping sobs. I knew it was hopeless. I knew that my voice would never be heard again, nor would anyone see me again. It was the most crushing feeling I had ever felt.

"Dean?" I heard someone whisper into the darkness of the other room. I tensed when I didn't recognize the voice, but the sobs were unrelenting. "Hello? Are you even awake fellas?" the voice whispered again. I heard some heavy steps in the main room. A fresh set of tears overcame me when I realized that I was so helpless that I couldn't even warn the boys of this stranger's presence. The door of the bathroom opened quietly, and my breath caught. The light flicked on, and standing there was a middle-aged man. He stared around in confusion.

"Hello?" he whispered quietly. "Boys, are one of you in here? Sam? Dean?" he asked.

"No," I muttered quietly. He jumped slightly.

"Who's there?" He asked hoarsely, reaching for something in his pocket.

"You can hear me?" I asked incredulously. He froze, and then leapt back out the door. He slammed it closed and I heard him sprinkling something outside the door. "Hey!" I whispered fiercely. Sighing, I began to walk through the door, but I couldn't. I couldn't get farther than the door. I wasn't substantial enough to grab the door handle, and I wasn't substantial enough to be stopped by the door, so why couldn't I get out?

"Sam, Dean!" I heard the man waking them up. I heard Sam groan and Dean grumble.

"Bobby, it's 3 o'clock in the morning! What are you doing here?" Sam mumbled. I heard someone yawn.

"Boys, I'm telling you for the last time! Salt the entrances of your motel rooms!" this completely confused me. I tried to leave the bathroom again.

"What are you talking about Bobby?" Dean asked groggily.

"I'm talking about protection against what I just saved your butts from you idiots!" I knew that would wake Sam up completely. I was right.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked, immediately interested.

"Your bathroom, let's get you out of here, ok? A different motel for the night, and in the morning we can deal with the spirit," I figured now would be a good time to intervene.

"Let me out," I ordered, my voice dangerously calm. They were _so_ going to pay for my being locked in the bathroom.

"Didn't you hear that?" Bobby exclaimed. Sam and Dean said nothing.

"I'm serious. I swear, the sooner you let me out of here, the less I'll hurt you," I heard three sets of feet walking towards the bathroom door.

"You said you salted it?" Sam asked from right outside the door. He then pulled to door open.

"Thank you!" I said cheerily. I began to step out of the bathroom, when it was like I hit a brick wall. "What the heck?" I exclaimed.

"Chris?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Duh. Who else is it gonna be? Now, why the heck am I stuck in a bathroom? Let me out of here so we can talk! I mean, I can _talk_! Man, Dean, your incantation worked!" I was getting impatient now. "Please, let me out!" I whined.

"You know this spook?" The older man, Bobby, asked. Sam nodded and reached down to break the line of salt on the ground in front of me. Suddenly I could step through. I brushed my hand against Sam's and I could've sworn I saw a slight smile on his face. I smiled in response.

"Ok, time for business," I stated as I walked out of the bathroom. "Corporal Lance McGillan. Put that name into your search engine and see what it brings up," Sam shrugged and walked over to the laptop on the table. He was silent for a minute, then amazement dawned across his face.

"Cpl. Lance McGillan, died here in Saskatoon, Marr Residence to be exact. Went homicidal and killed three nurses and several visitors. Their cuts up remains were found a day or two later, and he then killed himself. Labeled a psychopath," Dean grinned.

"Good job Chris! Busted your first spirit!" He laughed. Bobby still looked confused.

"So you know the spook," Bobby concluded. I smiled pityingly.

"I know, hard to digest…especially if you're like Dean here and shoot at everything," I grimaced. "You're still not forgiven for that by the way," I added at Dean. He made a face and then walked over to read the article as well. Bobby smiled slightly.

"That's me, shoot, drink and sleep," I laughed. Aside from the fact that he had locked me in a bathroom, he seemed like an okay guy.

"Where's McGillan buried?" Dean asked Sam who was scanning the webpage as well.

"Uh, there was a small graveyard just out of town but was recently moved because of construction," he paused. "That would be why he's suddenly active. His resting place was disturbed," Dean turned for the door.

"Well, get the directions! Let's go!" Sam sighed.

"You want to come Bobby?" he asked, resignation in his voice. He obviously didn't want to go wherever Dean was planning. Bobby nodded at Dean.

"I'm not letting you two have _all_ the fun," he said sarcastically. I frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going?" I asked. They all jumped at the sound of my voice as though they had forgotten that I was there. Sam frowned and bit his lip while Dean laughed smugly.

"_You're_ not going anywhere. _We're_ going to the graveyard that Lance was moved to," I crossed my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"You had better not be telling me that I can't come. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can get wherever I want," I smirked, "with or without your permission," Dean clenched his teeth, and then grabbed Sam and Bobby by their sleeves. He dragged them out the hotel room door, but not before grabbing the salt from beside his bed.

"Sorry Chris," he said in a voice that was not sorry at all. He then poured all the salt out right in the doorway.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked, stepping forward, right to the doorway. Like with the bathroom, I was unable to get out. "No! I have to come!" I battered with my fists at the invisible wall in front of me.

"Dean, maybe we should just let her come…" Sam began, but a glare from Dean made him stop. Dean shoved Sam in front of him and marched down the hall. Bobby looked sympathetically toward me.

"Please," I whispered, "I have to come…I'm going crazy in this hotel room. I've gone long enough not being heard. Don't leave me here alone," Bobby glanced towards the boys who were almost at the motel's front door.

"The window," he hissed at me, and then took of after Sam and Dean. I stared after him for a moment, and then went over to the window. I tried to get out, and found that I was successful. I internally thanked Bobby, and then climbed out the window, racing towards the parking lot. I got there just in time for Bobby to be getting in the car.

"Sorry Bobby," Sam was saying, "you're gonna have to sit in the back," Bobby nodded and opened the door. I slipped in beside him as he sat, and my arm brushed his. He jumped slightly and looked right at me. He then looked away as though nothing had ever happened, but a faint smile played at his lips. I grinned and then sat back for the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Anyone else DYING for tomorrow to hurry up and arrive?!?!?! WOOHOO ITS BACK TOMORROW NIGHT! I'm sooo excited for Supernatural to come back on! It's been too long, man. Anywayz, same disclaimer as always, I don't own Supernatural. Or Marianas Trench, since I used their music a few times I believe :D_**

**_Without any further adieu, Chapter Seven!!_**

* * *

After quite some time of driving, we arrived at what looked like a jumble of old stones and markers. As we drove closer, I saw that they were headstones, and that they had been arranged _slightly_. Sam and Dean both groaned when they saw the jumble, and parked right beside it. Sam and Dean crawled out of the car, so Bobby and I did too. We all walked around to the back of the car and Dean opened his trunk. I could see nothing there, but he then lifted what seemed to be a false bottom. Inside there was every weapon imaginable. I even think I saw a machete in there. They each grabbed a shovel, and Dean grabbed a small shotgun. He then closed the trunk, and they went out into the graveyard. I shuddered slightly, and then followed.

"Alright boys, let's split up and find this headstone," Bobby instructed. I separated from the group too. I wandered through the stones, checking each one's name. Finally I found it, but there was someone else there.

"Uh, guys?" I called quietly. They all jumped and stared around.

"Who was that?" Dean exclaimed impatiently. I was staring at the young woman crying at the tomb. She wore a very old fashioned dress and flickered, so I knew she was a ghost too.

"Who are you?" I asked her quietly. She looked up in surprise.

"You can see me?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a spirit too," she smiled, but then looked back to the headstone.

"You need to leave, before he comes back," I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I'm here to help put him to rest…why are you even here?" I heard Sam, Dean and Bobby approaching behind us, but didn't really care.

"Lance was my brother…his wife married another man whilst he was fighting in the war, and it really…he went crazy, killing everyone who knew about it…including me," I gaped at her, but waited for her to continue. "His wife was a nurse at the Marr residence as well as myself and a few friends. He was unconscious, but awoke just in time to see his wife kissing another man. He flew into a rage, killing everyone around him," a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, "I can't imagine how painful it must be for you to still be here," she nodded.

"Who's there?" Sam asked warily from behind me.

"Who are these men?" the woman asked, sounding frightened.

"Don't worry, they're here to help. We're going to give your brother peace, finally," she smiled gratefully.

"What is your name?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I'm Chris," I told her, answering both her question and the boys'.

"Well, Chris, if you can help my brother find his peace, I am forever indebted to you. My name is Danielle," Dean stepped in.

"Chris? What the heck are you doing here? And who are you talking to?" I turned to face him. Sam looked admiring that I had the gall to come here when Dean had specifically tried to keep me from coming. I grinned and touched his hand slightly. My face hardened as I addressed Dean.

"I'm here because I wanted to help, Dean. I'm talking to Danielle, Lance's sister. He killed her in his rage. She was one of the nurses," before I could explain further, a scream echoed off the tombstones. I flinched and Danielle began to cry.

"Brother!" she cried aloud, her voice breaking from her tears, "brother, please!" He appeared in front of us, making Danielle and I cry out in alarm, but Sam, Bobby and Dean made no move, so I suspected that they couldn't see any of us.

"Lance?" I asked hesitantly. He whipped around to face me, and for the first time, I noticed that his face was not only furious, but pained.

"I killed them! I killed them all!" he screeched at me. Danielle looked fearfully at me. I nodded at her, urging her forward. She grimaced, but then tried.

"Brother?" she whispered, stepping into his view. He flinched when he saw her. "Lance, I am so sorry," he recoiled as though she had struck him.

"Sorry? You say that you are sorry after all these years of ignoring me?" He screamed. I stared at them, this ghostly showdown.

"Yes, brother it was wrong of me to never speak to you. I thought that you hated me still, that you would not wish to see me, but I have stayed here all these years. Stayed at your tombstone, weeping for your lost company," he stared, awestruck at her.

"I thought you stayed away from me because you hated me!" he shrieked. She shook her head sadly.

"I stayed away because I felt _guilty_," the manic fire in Lance's eyes died out, and only infinite sadness was there now.

"You did _nothing_ wrong, my dearest sister. I _killed_ you, and for that there is no forgiveness," She shook her head, smiling sadly.

"Yes there is brother. There is always forgiveness," she smiled at me, and then reached out to take her brother's hand. He smiled at me too, and took her hand. A burst of bright white light exploded from their hands as they met for the first time in decades, and that light enveloped me. I fell back slightly, right into Sam who was shading his eyes from the light. He looked down in surprise, but couldn't see me. I kissed him on the cheek, feeling myself fading.

"Goodbye," I whispered, and I heard something fall and chink against Sam's boots, but I didn't care; for the first time in weeks…I felt peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Sorry guys, this one's sorta short. Enjoy, though!_**

* * *

"Is she waking up?" someone asked from beside me. I opened my eyes to see Melody standing beside me. I seemed to be lying down.

"Mel?" I asked groggily. Her mouth burst into a grin. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Chris!" she exclaimed and reached down to hug me. I cringed as she hit my arm, which was for some reason very sore.

"Mel, what happened?" my mouth tasted dry and gross. I reached over to the side table and grabbed the glass of water sitting there.

"Oh, hon, you were in a car accident…you've been unconscious for the past few weeks! We're in the hospital," I choked on the water.

"_What_?" I spluttered in surprise.

"It's alright now though…" she reassured me. "I should call mom!" with that she pulled out her cell phone. I watched her as she quickly told mom that I had woken up. I sighed and laid back. _Weeks_? I had been unconscious for a few _weeks_? It was insane! The last thing I remembered was…a bright light. Yeah, a bright light. "Mom and Dad are on their way. They'll be here right away," Mel announced, closing her phone. I smiled emotionlessly, for some reason I was unable to be happy. Something didn't quite feel right. I wasn't supposed to be here, but where was I meant to be? I froze as another thought, a thought that felt _right_ clicked into place. Someone _else_ was supposed to be here with me! I almost felt uncomfortable without this presence beside me. Something told me that it was the presence of someone that had been with me a lot over the past weeks. To my intense disappointment, I couldn't pinpoint who it was. _It's probably mom or dad_, I reassured myself, but something told me it wasn't. It was someone else.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to Mel ramble about everything I had missed while I was out of it, mom and dad arrived. The strange absence stayed with me throughout their visit.

"I'll check to see when you can come home," Mom told me. I nodded and Mel volunteered to help her track down my doctor. Once they left, dad watched me critically.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. I flinched,

:I honestly don't know," I sighed, sinking deeper into the pillows. He left it at that, seeing that I didn't want to elaborate, and also because mom and Mel walked in at that moment with my doctor. She introduced herself as Dr. Leese; apparently she had been treating me since I came in a few weeks earlier. She did a few tests and then ran over a few things with me. She announced that I would be free to go in the morning; they just wanted to keep me for observation overnight. I anticipated my release. I would have the chance to find the presence again. I didn't feel whole.

"Chris, get your stuff! Come on, the car's running and burning gas!" Dad was hurrying me along. I took one last glance around the hospital room, and then touched my neck. My favorite necklace was gone.

"My necklace…" I murmured, staring around. I realized that I hadn't seen in since I had woken up, but I was definitely wearing it the day of the crash. I never took it off. Dad put an arm around me and steered me out. I figured that someone had taken it home for me, so I let it go. Dad quickly packed my stuff into the trunk and got in. I looked around, wondering why I felt so strange. It was like I had been here before, but recently. I had been in despair…I shrugged. It was imagining things.

"Let's go," dad urged. I smiled at his impatience and got in the car. He sped off towards home. I looked outside to see that it was surprisingly dark outside. We had been allowed to leave the hospital in the morning, but I had so many visitors that it was already 9 at night. We passed a coffee shop and dad slowed down.

"Is that Rick's car?" he asked. I nodded, recognizing the smart car. He grinned. "Man, I haven't seen Rick in forever…you mind if I go say hello?" I smiled.

"Yeah, for sure! I'm sure Rick can give you a ride home if you want…I can get myself home," dad grinned gratefully at me. I dropped him off beside the shop and drove away after promising to drive straight home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here we go again! Chapter Nine, Everybody! Disclaimer: Still don't own the boys, Marianas Trench, or the Marr Residence_**

* * *

Despite my promise, I took a more scenic route home, loving the glitter of the city at night. I passed the Marr Residence, and something made me stop. I didn't quite know what it was, but I did. I even proceeded to get out of the car even though it was now 10 at night. For some reason, I locked the car up, and then walked up to the doors of the old house. I swung the creaky door open, surprised that it wasn't locked. I crept inside, feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu, even though I had never been in the Marr residence in my life. I crept into the adjoining room to see that it was a kitchen. There seemed to be some writing on the wall. I pulled out my phone for light. I shone it on the wall and just as I was beginning to make out the shaky writing, something prodded me in the back. I screamed in alarm and whipped around, half expecting a ghost in the supposedly haunted house. What stood there was definitely not a ghost. It was a man…with a shotgun.

"Ok, put the gun down," I squeaked shrilly. He looked completely unimpressed.

"What is it with people and coming to haunted places?" he asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

"You're here aren't you?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He raised the gun an inch, so it was now pointed at my face. That shut me up.

"Get out of here," he was about to say something else, but another voice interrupted him.

"Dean what was that scream? I thought there were no more ghosts here!" It didn't sound like the voice was coming towards us. I realized that I had been shaking so much that I dropped my phone.

"Ok, I'm leaving…can I just get my phone?" I asked worriedly, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might cause him to fire. He nodded. I bent over to pick it up when I saw a pen lying on the ground. It seemed familiar. I picked it up. Not even looking at the man with the gun, I turned to see the wall again. I shone the light of my phone on the wall again. I choked when I read one word on the wall: _Chris_. "What is this?" I squeaked. The man with the gun prodded my back with his gun again.

"Get outta here!" He growled again. I began to hyperventilate.

"Dean? What is going on…" the voice trailed off as I assumed the person came into the room.

"Why does the wall have that writing on it?" I asked. The writing was scarily like my own…and that _was_ my name.

"Dean who is that?" I looked up to see an older man standing there. I felt tears in my eyes.

"What is this?" I whispered. The man with the gun prodded me again and looked pointedly at the door. "No, no I'm not leaving…" another man walked in, and suddenly that strange hole that had been inside me was gone. I looked up to see his face. I couldn't see it, so I shone my phone at him. He was staring at me in confusion. Something glinted on his neck. I squinted at it and gasped. "My necklace!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Dean?" the newest man asked in confusion, obviously confused.

"What is going on? Why is my name on the wall, and _why_ are you wearing my necklace?"

"Whoever you are, you need to leave!" the man with the gun growled at me.

"Don't tell me what to do! And will someone _please_ answer my questions?" I glanced at the man with my necklace again. "Who are you?" Suddenly, something flickered in my memory…something that I had thought was a dream during the time I was unconscious. "It was real?" I whispered, "Danielle and Lance? You guys? Sam, Dean and Bobby?" I smiled slightly. "That was real?"

"How do you know our names?" the older man (Bobby) asked warily. I laughed breathlessly.

"It's real! I can't believe it! That…actually happened!" something dawned on me. "I was that close to dying?" I whispered, suddenly feeling weak.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. I smiled again and pointed at the wall. They all stared in confusion.

"Oh, come on! I've been with you guys almost non-stop for the past few weeks and you don't even recognize me? Or even my _voice_?" They continued to stare at me in total confusion. I sighed exaggeratedly and softly began to sing 'Cross My Heart'. Dean's face puckered in disgust at the song, but Sam's face slowly filled with amazement.

"Chris?" Sam choked out. I nodded, still laughing in disbelief. A short laugh passed through his lips. "Chris!" He confirmed. I nodded and laughed again. "I thought you were dead!" I bit my lip.

"Me too," I admitted. Then, at the same time, as though we had counted to three, we both took several long strides towards each other and hugged. Sam finally kissed me. Really kissed me. Dean and Bobby were muttering to each other, trying to understand, but I barely heard them. I finally was whole again…and finally could kiss the guy I wanted to without passing right through him! It was all good…no, it was all _perfect_.

The End.

* * *

**_*sniffle* I don't want it to be done! This has been too much fun! Oh well... I really hope you guys enjoyed my story, and I plan on publishing more as soon as they're ready! Please, please, please tell me what you thought of the story! Bye! Thanks so much!!!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Cori_**


End file.
